Isolation
by Deusaeci
Summary: Isolated and lacking all human interaction except a bloody fist, Naruto grows up without a voice to call his. NO PAIRINGS AS OF YET.
1. Chapter 1

**Story description: **Isolated and lacking all human interaction except a bloody fist, Naruto grows up without a voice to call his.

'**blahblahblahblahspeech' = **Kyuubi's thoughts.

"**blahblahblahblahspeech" = **Kyuubi's speech.

"blahblahblahblahspeech" = general speech.

'blahblahblahblahspeech' = general thoughts.

Hiruzen frowned at the whispering people gathered before him. "Council of Konoha.." he began, his voice rough and hoarse, "As you all know, earlier today, the Nine Tailed fox, Kyuubi, attacked Konoha. Today we mourn the loss of our Yondaime Hokage, and beloved comrade." He continued, bowing his head sorrowfully, "he sacrificed himself- stopping the beast" he said struggling to continue as the people before him gasped, "He sealed it into a newborn baby, his name - Uzumaki Naruto." He said with an uneasy smile, relieved that he had finished saying what was intended, without any interruptions.

But he did not escape the council, as they all had their own orders for the boy. Personally, he had wanted to raise him, making sure no harm came to Naruto, but, being the Hokage, he couldn't. The others thought differently, some wanted him executed, others, particularly a certain Danzou, wanted to train him as the village's emotionless, and loyal, weapon. The heated discussion lasted a while, before Hiruzen decided to disrupt the cruel thoughts.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, releasing a little killing intent, enough to make even the shinobi pale, "the boy is not to be turned into a mindless weapon," he said angrily, ignoring a few grunts and sighs, "nor is he to be executed. He is to be treated as a normal orphan, he will be placed in an orphanage where he will be taken care of," he continued, hesitating at the last part. He regretted the death of Minato, and not just because of the endless paperwork. He was a fair and just man, who gained the respect of many.

Holding the boy against his warm chest, he walked out of the Hokage's tower, ignoring the cruel whispers and hateful stares, and to where Naruto would spend his childhood growing up. The dusty door creaked as he pushed it open, all rooms were dark and cold, excluding a single room – the Warden's, he assumed.

Upon arrival, she bowed, causing him to smile at her formalities. Hiruzen handed the small bundle to her, "Uzumaki Naruto" he whispered, before quicklyadding, "take care of him."

**_days_later_**

Word had got out that the Kyuubi lived on, some rumours stated it was reincarnated, others said it possessed the poor child. The Sarutobi face palmed, cursing his foolish ways. After calling for the entire population, he began to explain the situation. The tension only increased as he confirmed the boy being a Jiinchuuriki, but not before announcing it an 'S' class secret. He could only hope that the future generations would not hate him for his burden.

A brown haired woman stumbled across the ground, shocked at how the Hokage could place a demon inside HER orphanage, amongst the children she loved. During the attack, Nono lost her share of precious ones. As she walked through the door, she was greeted by the smiling face of her surrogate son, Kabuto Yakushi, she smiled back, trying to erase her previous thoughts.

"Nono-san, you look a bit pale, are you sick?" he questioned, genuinely concerned.

She laughed at the irony, "Kabuto-kun, are you forgetting I'm a former captain of the Konoha Medic Corps?" she replied, ruffling the child's hair.

She continued on her way, until she came upon the room where the blonde-haired kid still lay comfortably in his new crib. 'What am I supposed to do with the gaki?' she frowned. She felt a warm hand being gently placed on her shoulder; she turned around to see her colleague.

"I have an idea-" he spoke.

**[Time skip, 4 years.]_-_**

Today was Naruto's birthday, not that he knew that. All he knew that was on this specific, torturous day, the cruel man would come and hurt him more than usual. The man always spoke to him; he pretended to not listen, to not hear what he said. The man would always be accompanied by a young girl; she seemed kind, and full of regret. She seemed to mourn for the boy. Sometimes a young boy came; he seemed only a few years older, he would toss him stale bread and murky liquid. He would speak gently and soft. He seemed awfully shy. The boy had ash-grey hair and round glasses. Bandages covered his forehead.

He always waited. He didn't know what for, but he would wait on the cold, stone floor, staring at the door that wouldn't budge. He would wait for his freedom.

**[Time skip, 2 years]_**

A few more years had passed. The girl stopped visiting, so did the boy. He had occasionally heard the cruel man blame him for their departure. Though his words were hard to comprehend with a throbbing headache and a blood stained face.

As he was eating the disgusting filth called food, the door opened to reveal a furious man wearing a long white robe and hat. The hat had weird symbols on it; he mentally shrugged and cursed his lack of education. As the old man bent down to retrieve him, he moved back, shocked at the sudden interaction. The man In the white robes sent death glares to the cruel man, before calming him down, and pulling the boy into his arms. As they exited the building, Light filled his eyes, causing his head to throb and his eyes burn. He quickly shut them, regretting his mistake.

**[Hokage's tower]_**

The man placed him on a warm, comfortable object, and wrapped some bandages around his eyes, before returning to his desk and asking himself what on earth he would do.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, and a man with spiky white hair was revealed, "Ne, Sensei, who's the scrawny gaki?" he asked curiously, poking at Naruto's ribs. Hiruzen sighed, before mumbling out the word "Naruto", and earning a wide look from Jiraiya, followed by an enormous KI (killing intent)."Look Jiraiya, I placed my faith in the orphanage, I suppose I was wrong. By the looks of it, he's been abused to serious lengths, and isolated. His eyes seemed to have become accustomed to the dark, which isn't very major and shouldn't take too long to adjust. But that's not what I'm concerned about- Jiraiya, he hasn't spoken to us yet, I'm afraid he's traumatised or unable to speak."

**[Minutes later]_**

"Please Jiraiya, he needs to be looked after, who else am I supposed to trust?" The Sandaime pleaded, staring into the man's guilty eyes.

"Sensei, you know I can't. What about Tsunade?" he replied, attempting to get out of the situation.

Hiruzen Sarutobi rubbed his forehead, before finally making a decision, "Fine, find Tsunade and convince her to come back and look after a young child, and he's all hers-"he started, but was interrupted by a huge grin from Jiraiya, "I wasn't finished. You are to look after him until you can find her." He finished, watching as the huge grin faded from JIraiya's face.

**[Days later]_**

The trio stood at the gates, a few days later. Both Jiraiya and Naruto were departing to find 'the legendary sucker'. After all farewells were given, Jiraiya lifted Naruto onto his back, seeing as his legs wouldn't support themselves and took off speedily.

A few hours later, Jiraiya jumped down from the trees and into a clearing, placing the skinny figure on the dusty stone. He seemed pale and unhappy, obviously from the exhilarating trip. He watched as the poor boy emptied the contents of his breakfast, previously consumed.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he questioned, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Naruto looked up at the strange man, 'Am I Naruto?' he wondered to himself, before grasping a tree and attempting to pull himself up. He was stopped by Jiraiya, who only smirked and placed him on his muscular back again.

After days of travelling through various towns and casinos, there was still no sign of his former teammate. His legs were aching, more than usual from the additional weight. Giving up for the day, he resided to a small restaurant.

He pushed the feeble door open and strolled in, gaining the attention from many of the customers. They had obviously heard the story of the gallant Jiraiya, as he was a hero around these parts.

"Jiraiya-sama, what brings you here?" she questioned, before adoring the small bundle on his back, "And who might this cute boy be?" she added.

"We were just looking for a former teammate. And this cute boy, as you put it, is none other than my godchild, Naruto." He replied, sitting down at a nearby booth.

**[Nearby table]_**

A certain blonde-haired woman was listening to the conversation intently, but all she could make out was the words 'Naruto'. Her knuckles whitened as she recalled the protagonist from one of his books, Naruto. "Damn that perverted baka" she whispered quietly, unaware that it was aloud.

Suddenly she was greeted by the smiling face of her troublesome teammate. As he went to sit down, she noticed a familiar small boy beside him, 'Minato?' she thought.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tsunade-hime." He grinned, holding the blonde boy next to him.

"Spill it, Jiraiya. What do you want, and why does that boy of yours look like that brat, Minato," she replied, ready to smash the pervert through the wall.

"Why, did I forget to mention, this is Naruto. I need to speak to," he said quietly, before adding "privately." The trio stood up and left, leaving a black haired woman and Naruto at the table.

"Naruto, is it? I'm Shizune" the girl said with a smile.

The boy just stared blankly at her, but spoke no words.

The girl continued to attempt to speak with him, but was unsuccessful, and eventually gave up.

**[Elsewhere] _**

"You want, ME, to take care of a no named boy, you picked up off the street?" she yelled, gaining the attention of bystanders.

"His full name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. He is the legacy of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato," he replied, earning a shocked expression.

Tsunade stuttered, and mumbled an apology before continuing, "How" she started, "How could they do this to him" she cried. Kushina had been a dear friend to her, they were family after all. Minutes passed, and she finally emerged from her depressive state, "I accept" she finally said.

**Definitions**

**Hime = ** Princess (suffix)

**Sama = **Formal suffix.

**Sandaime = **Third Hokage

**Yondaime = **Fourth Hokage

**Jiinchuuriki = **Human sacrifice

**Baka = **Idiot


	2. Chapter 2

Yo peeps! Updated again after a while, got busy with my studies, you have my sincere apologies.

**Story description: **Isolated and lacking all human interaction except a bloody fist, Naruto grows up without a voice to call his.

**'blahblahblahblahspeech' = **Kyuubi's thoughts.

**"blahblahblahblahspeech" = **Kyuubi's speech.

"blahblahblahblahspeech" = general speech.

'blahblahblahblahspeech' = general thoughts.

I shall not beg but simply ask of you to take the time and review. I could always use feedback, as I am new at this.

* * *

A few days had slowly passed and the group were ready to depart Rain country. Once again, Naruto heaved himself onto Jiraiya's back, ignoring the concerned look from Tsunade, and began their journey back.

At first their journey had been planned heading directly towards Konoha, only stopping near Kusagakure, but upon hearing rumours that a certain snake had resided in the location, they instead opted to go along the borders of Kusa and Iwa, hoping the path would avoid problems from both countries.

The young Jiinchuriki insisted on using his own legs, and clung on the ground, refusing to be lifted. Eventually, Jiraiya gave into the big blue eyes, no matter how dull, that belonged to Naruto, on the condition that he holds his hand.

The child struggled at first, collapsing after only a few steps.

"Get on my back, gaki, we won't get anywhere at this rate" Jiraiya 'reasoned' forcing the boy back onto his back.

The child pouted, but did not make any attempt to stop the firm hands.

* * *

**[few hours later]**

The sun had begun to set, and was filled with warm fiery colours. Naruto gazed up at the astounding sky, taking in the glorious colours.

Tents were set up, and soon a blazing fire had started; warming the cold bodies that surrounded it. Naruto had his head resting on Jiraiya's lap, and was slowly fluttering his eyelids – making it obvious that sleep would soon come.

Jiraiya gently picked the boy up, and placed him in one of the many tents.

In the distance he could see his teammate keenly watching the boy, "Tsunade-hime.." he begun, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, "he'll be alright" he continued, reassuring the woman.

"You say that with such confidence" she smiled sadly before creeping closer to the flames.

* * *

**[elsewhere] **

"Tsuchikage-sama, foreign ninja have been sighted near our borders," a ninja said, not daring to look into his leader's eyes.

"Oh? And are you aware of their identities?" he replied, fairly sternly.

"Indeed. We recognised them as none other than Tsunade and Jiraiya of the sannin, but that isn't what concerns us" he continued, watching as Onoki's once calm face quickly filled with both terror and rage.

"Argh! How dare those Konoha scum!" yelled the old man, pounding his fist on the wooden table.

"Sir, the boy with him… I have reason to believe he is the Yellow Flash – Namikaze Minato" said the ninja, spitting the word 'Minato' out bitterly.

The war veteran stuttered, before finally coming to his senses, "H-h-he is d-dead, this can't be! You must have made a mistake!"

"Gravity defying hair that shines as the sun does and eyes that sparkle like still water, added to his company can only lead to one conclusion. The Yondaime lives," said the man with regret.

"I trust you know who to send" smirked Onoki.

* * *

**[back at the camp]**

The moon had once again claimed its place in the midnight blue sky, and the trio were sleeping soundly in their tents, unaware of the additional presence.

Lurking in the shadows was Iwagakure's deadliest assassin, rumoured to have never failed a mission.

* * *

**[In the morning]**

The toad sennin yawned, and crawled out of his bed, squinting as light filled his eyes. He walked directly to the tent in which Naruto lay, and quietly shook the boy.

"Naruto" he whispered, gently shaking the boy again. When the boy sat up, he undid the bandages that were wrapped around the previously injured eyes. Tsunade had no difficulties returning them to their former state., "how are you feeling?" he questioned.

Naruto sighed, and clutched his throbbing head, "my head hurts" he replied, shocking the man with his sudden knowledge of words.

Jiraiya widened his eyes upon hearing the boy's words, 'now of all times he decides to speak? He has not spoken to us once, I can think of only one conclusion' thought Jiraiya, frowning at his apparent godchild. "Naruto – where is he?" asked Jiraiya angrily

'Naruto' started hysterically laughing, and grinned, "oh, probably dead by now, I suppose this is farewell, _friend" _he said, spitting at the white-haired man before dispelling himself.

"TSUNADE, SHIZUNE!" he yelled, disregarding the need for sleep. He was responded with a chakra enforced fist, with sent him flying through the forest. He grimaced and pulled out the large wooden splinters wedged into his skin. "That was uncalled for," he said, sheepishly rubbing his head.

"What do you want, Jiraiya-baka!" said Tsunade, slightly annoyed and amused at the frightened man.

"I-it's N-Naruto, Tsunade-hime. He's gone" he gulped, preparing for yet another fist to the face. Tsunade surprised him by simply staring, inwardly cursing her luck again.

"What are we waiting for, we can't waste any time!" she said once recovered, pushing Jiraiya out of the way. The only thought that reached her mind was the possible danger Naruto would face.

"Is that so? And where do you plan on looking, in Iwagakure?" he laughed, before changing his tone, "we should continue back to Konoha, and alert Hiruzen-sensei immediately, it's too dangerous to just go wandering into the neighbouring villages."

She refused to admit defeat and sighed, "And if he simply went exploring?"

"Unlikely, a shadow clone took his place, stupid bastards, and this might as well be an act of war, considering he's a Jiinchuriki and his heritage" said Jiraiya, gathering his things. Tsunade quickly followed, both had forgotten about her apprentice until her stunned face was revealed.

* * *

**[Iwagakure]**

Naruto kneeled on the ground, struggling to support himself as the foreign ninja pushed his back down. Though he had never been the persistent type.

"Stand up boy, look at me" ordered the Sandaime Tsuchikage.

The boy glanced upwards, and his dull blue eyes stared into those of Onoki. He placed his hands on the ground, and stumbled as he attempted to lift himself up. As he pushed his legs up, sudden pain filled his joints, causing him to collapse.

The Tsuchikage was not pleased, to say the least; he had expected his demand to be met. "I said stand up boy!" he repeated, unconsciously releasing killing intent.

"S-Sir, perhaps you should be gentler, he is a young boy!" said one of the surrounding ninja.

The Tsuchikage roughly grabbed Naruto's face, "tell me, where have you seen these features before? How many have this shade of hair, or eyes for that matter? Boy, what is your name?"

Naruto stared blankly at the powerful man. He could sense danger yet could not speak his words, so he simply shrugged his shoulders as he had seen others do when pressured. He only realised his mistake upon seeing the old man filled with yet more rage.

"You claim you don't know?! Remind this man who thinks I should be GENTLE just how many of my men you killed!" the Tsuchikage yelled.

"Sir, my clone – He claims the Toad Sennin referred to the boy as Naruto," said the assassin.

'Killed' thought Naruto, 'like the man and woman who used to visit me.'

"The Yondaime had no relatives nor a lover, the familiarity is uncanny, Jiraiya must have known. Take him to cell 19," he said, earning the shocked look of his subordinates.

* * *

**[konoha]**

The Sandaime Hokage stared at his students, wishing he had a few kunai on him, unfortunately, he was not one who utilized kunais.

* * *

**Terms:**

**Iwa = **rock

**Kusa = **grass

**Tsuchikage = **Earth shadow – essentially the leader of Iwa.

**Sennin - **Sage


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews [Replies]**

** -Forever**

**_Eh, I tend to dislike most pairings as they are all overused. It's the same with all those Naruto/Sharingan/Rinnegan stories, there's no way in hell I'm writing about that. I'm not going to just use some overused unoriginal idea._**

* * *

**Story description: **Isolated and lacking all human interaction except a bloody fist, Naruto grows up without a voice to call his.

**'blahblahblahblahspeech' = **Kyuubi's thoughts.

**"blahblahblahblahspeech" = **Kyuubi's speech.

"blahblahblahblahspeech" = general speech.

'blahblahblahblahspeech' = general thoughts.

_Blahblahblahblahblahblah = _Past

I shall not beg but simply ask of you to take the time and review. I could always use feedback, as I am new at this.

* * *

**[Konoha]**

_"Ah, Jiraiya-kun, I see you have successfully received Tsunade" said Hiruzen, with a smile._

_"Indeed, Hokage-sama" replied Jiraiya, earning a raised brow from the Hokage. _

_"What is it, Jiraiya? Why the formalities?" said Hiruzen, curious as to why his student would use the term he rarely used. He rubbed his head, 'I'm getting too old for this' he thought._

_"Heh, well, we kind of lost Naruto" he answered, sheepishly rubbing his head, somewhat attempting to lower the severity of the situation._

_The Hokage stared intently, waiting for Jiraiya to repeat the story he knew he would not like._

_"You see, we were travelling along the borders of Iwa and Kusa, to avoid both countries. He was kidnapped," he said, lowering his head down shamefully._

_"You're telling me, 2 of my best ninja allowed our potentially greatest legacy to be kidnapped? At least tell me you know where he is!" yelled the Hokage, slamming his fist down onto the sturdy wooden table._

_"Not a clue, Hokage-sama. But who else would instantly recognise or want our little Naruto?" replied Jiraiya, groaning as he thought of the only possible conclusion, "It seems Iwa has got a hold of him."_

_The Sandaime Hokage stared at his student, silently wishing he had a few kunai on him , unfortunately, he was not one to efficiently utilized kunais. _

_"How do you expect to get him back now? What, just waltz on over there to Iwa and kindly ask for our beloved Hokage's son back?" said the Sandaime Hokage, waiting for an acceptable solution._

_"The actions Iwa have taken could be considered an act of war, even if they do not realise it," replied the Sannin, solemnly. _

_"You wish to attack?" said the Sarutobi, silently agreeing with the only outcome._

_"I say we send a few platoons. Show 'em not to mess with Konoha,"he replied._

* * *

**[Normal time – Iwa]**

The Iwagakure shinobi placed ropes around the boy's limps, and then shoved the skinny figure across his back, before making his way to the cursed cell 19, where Naruto would rot on the dusty stone floors.

All preparations had already been made, all weapons were removed and his chakra was sealed, to ensure he wouldn't 'flash' his way out.

"S-Sir, a-a-re you sure y-you weren't mistaken? W-What if the Yellow Flash had a son? What if it's just a coincidence?" questioned one brave shinobi, mentally closing his eyes.

Onoki only grinned, "All the better, my friend," he said, shoving his subordinate out of his tower.

Naruto grimaced as the shinobi roughly carried him. Without the usual blindfold, he was able to admire the stone buildings that towered above the ground, and the stone wall that spiralled and twisted, forever protecting the village.

"You like it huh? What a shame, considering you'll never see daylight again, un" laughed the shinobi, unaware of the place Naruto spent the majority of his life.

'Daylight? I suppose the man wants be back," thought Naruto, sorrowfully. He never appreciated the injuries he received, nor the disgusting rot he was fed.

They continued through the village, ignoring the hateful looks Naruto received from the villagers. "I see word got out about your presence, un" gruffly said the shinobi, who didn't seem to be affected by the cruel looks.

Naruto nodded his head, remembering the times he had seen others use the gesture as an agreement, though it didn't go unnoticed.

The man raised a brow at him, "So ya can understand me, un?" said the blonde-haired shinobi, with a slight smile. He had hoped he could have a decent conversation with the boy.

"N-Na-aaa-ru" said the boy hoarsely, coughing as he struggled to get out the word.

"Ah, I see, un. What happened to your voice, someone gave ya a bloody fist, un?" laughed the shinobi, with a hint of sarcasm.

He was surprised to see the boy nod again, 'why would the village harm the beloved son of the great Yondaime' he thought, before coming to a final conclusion, "say boy" he grinned, "are you a Jiinchuriki, un?" he continued, thinking of the possibilities. 'Ah, that's right, the Yondaime died on October the 10th, supposedly defeating the Nine Tailed Fox. I suppose he decided to seal it into his own son, a fine weapon indeed,' he thought, widening the grin on his face.

Naruto just stood in shock, 'Jiinchuriki?' he thought, contemplating what the word could possibly mean. He simply shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"How would you like to become my apprentice? I can teach you my art, un" said the shinobi, grinning evilly.

Naruto immediately nodded his head, wondering if it meant the freedom he had never had, excluding the time spent with the old man.

"Excellent, un. How about we make a pit stop? Oh, and the name's Deidara, un," spoke Deidara, before changing directions.

They stopped in a room containing scrolls with foreign Kanji, though Deidara could easily read what they said. He swiftly grabbed a few and placed them in his leather bag, only stopping to read the contents of a single scroll.

He then placed a Genjutsu on his 'prisoner', and took him a fair bit away from the village. The blonde haired shinobi passed the leather bag to Naruto, "take care of these, I'll be back soon. Oh, enjoy the fireworks, un" smirked Deidara.

Naruto allowed the bag to be thrown onto him, and attempted to ignore the pain he received. He liked the man named Deidara; he appeared to be one of the few that cared for his welfare.

He widened his eyes in shock when he saw the village explode, the once beautifully carved towers were now rubble, and the only thing that remained intact was surprisingly the Hokage's tower.

He smiled upon seeing Deidara return, and both set out on their way.

* * *

**[Konoha]**

After days of preparation, a few large platoons, totalling in 3000 shinobi were gathered– most of which were low Jounin. The commander of the first platoon was Jiraiya, the second the Hokage himself and the third, Uchiha Itachi (Not sure when the massacre occurred, so I'll just make it afterwards).

All Konoha civilians and shinobi were called upon to be informed of the situation.

"Greetings my fellow Konoha citizens. I have gathered you all here today, to inform you of the tragedy that has occurred. Iwagakure has performed an act of war, thus we are taking action to receive what they have taken. I trust you will be taken care of in good hands, by the Godaime Hokage – Senju Tsunade," smiled the previous Hokage, before passing his hat to his second successor.

The crowd applauded and congratulated the famed Sannin. They all intently listened as Tsunade gave her inspirational and influential speech, regarding the will of fire and the promising future.

They said farewell to their beloved family, hoping they wouldn't be murdered in the cruel game of war.

* * *

**[Iwagakure]**

Onoki shuddered at the sound of an explosion, and rushed outside only to see his student and hopeful successor exploding his beloved town. His knuckles whitened and his wrinkles deepened.

"Deidara.." he whispered, before realising what had happened, "argh, Yondaime!" he screamed, rushing to cell 19.

When he reached the cursed cell, he was puffing and panting from the excessive exercise. He knocked down the cell door and rushed in, only to find himself angered yet again. "That bastard," he spoke aloud, searching every inch of the cell for the mop of blonde hair.

When he reached the surface, he cringed at the impact. The village now consisted of rubble, and most of the civilians were now lying in their own bloody pool, disfigured and unrecognisable.

* * *

**Terms**

**Un = **yeah

**Godaime Hokage = **Fifth fire shadow.


End file.
